Vampire Loveprize
by Esther Cain014
Summary: Zero is a young, successful Private I and Kaname is the lord of the Tokyo underworld. When Zero is discovered snooping where he isn't supposed to will he get away or will the boss of the city make him his prize? And what happens when something bloody is thrown into the mix? AU I guess. KxZ M/M The Finder series plotline-ish with the Vampire Knight characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire Loveprize_

_Chapter 1_

**AN: To anyone who reads the Finder Series, welcome to the strange mash-up of Asami=Kaname and Takaba=Zero. To anyone who hasn't read the Finder Series, GET TO IT! You don't need to in order to understand this story, but it is a wonderful yaoi and is a must for any collector *hearts* It's full of juicy relationships and two wonderfully electric characters!**

**To anyone following me or my other stories: you may have noticed three different updates in the last two days... consider it an apology for leaving for so long and enjoy these gifts to you!**

**Please enjoy and look forward to the next installment.**

* * *

Zero was running for his life. The people chasing him had found him snooping around the warehouse that he thought would aid in his department's investigation. They were supposedly a part of a huge crime ring that stretched to every state surrounding their own small one.

A part of Zero's investigation goals was to find out where the base of operations was located. It seemed logical to the organization hiring Zero that the crime lord would operate of a larger country with more resources and power on the international level. But Zero had a different view; he believed that a huge ring like this wouldn't want to deal with power-hungry government officials who would want to use the ring's power for their own gain. He knew, personally, the leaders of their relatively small country and he also knew that they were as their state was. These thugs would easily be able to control the weak-kneed leaders and threaten them to do whatever they wished.

This was why he had been at that damn warehouse. He'd gotten a very reliable tip that there would be an exchange between the top-dog, the leader, and whomever his current benefactor was. Zero had set up days ago so as to not alert the people when the job went down. He had the perfect spot set up when a couple of extremely large men had shown up and scoped out the area. Unluckily for the private investigator, they were extremely thorough.

And now he was running for his life with all of his gear left behind in his former hiding place. It was a good thing he kept his body in shape or else he would have been caught already. He'd, of course, been chased before, but usually they gave up after a couple of blocks. Not these guys. No, they weren't throwing in the towel just yet.

After turning down who knows how many dark alleys and random blocks, Zero finally shook his pursuers. He was sitting behind a dirty green dumpster trying his hardest to catch his breath as quietly as possible. In a neighborhood like this one, you never knew who was watching you from where. Thankfully, it was pretty dark and since he'd been staking out, he had on black clothing and a black hat to cover his obnoxious silver hair.

Eventually, Zero's breathing returned to normal and he did a quick report of his situation. He was in a majorly shady area for one, and two, he'd lost all of his gear back at the chosen spot. He groaned, completely frustrated with himself. All of his personal information was in the damn camera bag: his full legal name, his phone, his freaking credit cards. And, of course, all the data he'd collected for the investigation.

He shoved his head in his hands, running them up under his hat and into his sweaty hair. He was so not getting paid.

**/VL/VL/VL/VL/**

"Have you located the boy?" Kaname was quickly getting fed up with the incompetence that his employees were exhibiting. The trade-off he'd had planned for a weeks was now being postponed because of this Zero Kiryu character. He brought the up-to-date driver's license up to his eye-level so he could examine it once more.

The boy was extremely attractive with his flashy silver hair and burning lilac eyes. He was only twenty-two and was working full-time as a very successful private investigator. Needless to say, Kaname was impressed.

"No sir, we lost him near lady Ruka's apartment and we're contacting her now for an update."

Kaname nodded, knowing that Akatsuki would call him as soon as the boy was in their possession, and quickly ended the call then promptly poured himself a drink. It was his usual routine to congratulate himself after a successful 'business venture,' but today he needed motivation to keep himself awake. It had been a long-ass night.

About twenty minutes of semi-relaxing on his couch with his half-finished scotch, Kaname received a call from Akatsuki.

"Sir we've got him—located him in an alleyway in the southern seventh district."

"Good, escort him to the nearest safe house and let him rest. I'll be there shortly."

**/VL/VL/VL/VL/**

Before he even had the chance to lament his future lack of a paycheck, Zero found himself being pulled up by the scruff of his jacket by a huge man. He filed away the general appearance for the police report he would submit once he got back home. He barely had their faces memorized when a black-bag was shoved over his head.

As soon as his vision went black, his legs started kicking. He was fairly proud of his ability to escape situations and the prowess he had in street fighting. He felt his left foot connect with the gut of one of the men and the following grunt made him smile and continue his assault with vigor. Hands started grabbing his legs and a major chill shot through his body; his legs suddenly felt as if they weren't there and they dropped to the ground. His arms soon followed and he knew he'd been drugged.

Well, great. This day couldn't get any shittier, could it?

He was dragged from the alley and into a car, a posh one probably, if the goons were anything to go by. There were no words exchanged just the low hum of the engine sounded as Zero was shipped off to God knows where. And whatever it was that they had injected him with was interfering with his senses because no matter how much he tried to figure out the path they were taking, the roads they turned down, the sounds and smells where all wrong in his mind. He couldn't categorize what was happening and it was frustrating him to no end.

He didn't know how long it was, but eventually the stopped and he was forcibly removed from the car. The going was faster than he thought possible since his arms and legs were still useless piles of lead at the moment; still, the two thugs were hauling ass to the inside of a really cold building.

Up a flight of stairs, somebody said something about the top floor and he was forced into an elevator which was rank with the odor of tobacco. By the time the ding signaling their arrival sounded, the feeling in Zero's legs and arms was coming back and he was sure he'd be able to get out of this one before the situation got any worse.

The top floor was considerable warmer that the rest of the building was and Zero had a sneaking suspicion that this was the only floor that was actually serving any purpose. He was shoved forward one last time before the bag was ripped off his head.

In front of him was the highest class condo he'd ever seen in his life. There were multiple couches surrounding a single clear coffee table with a tumbler of whiskey or scotch, Zero couldn't tell. He assumed that it wasn't for him, and even if it was, there was no way he would ever indulge in a drink of alcohol from the people who just dragged him from an alley. After briefly smirking to himself about his cleverness, he was pulled from his thoughts by the door behind him opening once more. He turned and his lungs forgot how to work as his breath was taken from his chest.

In front of him stood the very same man he was supposed to be investigating, the one who had the entire area thoroughly searched before anything began: Kaname Kuran. The guy was supposedly the top-most mafia man in the whole region, the puppeteer behind the scenes. Of course, all that was speculation because there was no such evidence against him. In fact, when Zero had started the investigation, everything that came up was so squeaky clean it almost made him gag. On the surface, this man was the owner of all the high-class night clubs and even had owned majority of the stocks in many of the five-star hotels in country and even in a few of the surrounding states.

So following that line of thought, Zero immediately bristled at his presence. He figured if this guy was this careful about a getting rid of rats, then there was no way Zero was gonna get close enough to get any real information from him. This man is definitely dangerous.

_But he wasn't all that bad looking either. _He was adorned in a fancy-ass Italian Armani suit and was in the middle of removing the coat and his tie when Zero was flashed with a holster nestled to the side of his chest, snug under his arm. His eyes were a smoldering burgundy, reminding him faintly of a movie he once saw with one of his old girlfriends, and his hair fell in chocolate locks to just short of his shoulders. The entirety of this man had Zero's heart pumping: either in fear or anticipation.

Even though he was the only thing there, Kuran bypassed him in favor of the tumbler and a cigarette which had Zero curling his nose in disgust. He sat down on the couch furthest from the door and relaxed, his eyes closed as he took drag after drag, slowly exhaling the toxic fumes from his system.

It was only after Zero legitimately started coughing and gagging that he opened his eyes, snuffed out the fading tobacco and spoke.

"You are Kiryuu Zero."

Zero glared at him, refusing to grace his majesty with the confirmation of his identity. The man's expression didn't change even a little bit at Zero's silence. He only allowed for a pause to see if there would be an answer, and when he didn't receive one, continued.

"It's quite alright if you keep up the silence, I already obtained all your information so graciously through your black bag. And I'm sure you have no questions considering your occupation so let's just skip to the real reason you are here Kiryuu-kun."

Zero opened his mouth, adamant about proving this stuck-up, rich bastard wrong but was cut off by a cloth covering his mouth. Despite knowing what would happen, he inhaled sharply in surprise and the last thing he saw was the smirking face of his kidnapper before everything went black.

**VL/VL/VL/VL/**

He felt like his was floating atop the surface of a calm lake. He couldn't feel anything and he felt more relaxed than he had in ages. There was something in the back of his mind screaming at him to get out of this weird state and back to reality, but he completely ignored it. What could be so bad about relaxing in a lake.

Zero felt weird then and opened his eyes only to be dragged under the water. He felt drops running over his hair and down his cheeks, but nowhere else. He groaned, not understanding what was happening when a familiar voice entered his ears.

"So you're awake, Kiryuu Zero?"

"K-Kuran!" He was standing directly in front of him, smoking another freaking cigarette.

He tried to lunge away but something clanked and there was no way for him to move. All of his limbs were constricted and he could only move his head without something else aching with strain. He looked down at his body only to widen his eyes, completely taken aback by what he saw.

There were leather straps all over his body. He could feel the collar around his neck connecting to straps surrounding his shoulders and traveling down the side of his body on either side. He saw the large black piece circling his middle, right below his chest, where the most constriction could be felt; it was keeping him from breathing too deeply without experiencing some pain. Then there was a completely different set of straps trapping his legs into an extremely embarrassing position. They were situated around the middle of his thighs and each ankle and connected by a chain that kept him from unbending his knee and moving his calf from the back of his thigh.

Plus, the bastard had straps around his bent knees and cords connected to them so that his legs were wide open. And he had his hands chained above his head, stretching out his torso in an awkward way.

And the worst part was the freaking contraption surrounding his pelvis and the damn cords sitting _way_ too snuggly around his balls.

Zero didn't like this… he didn't like this _at all_. But really what kind of sick person does stuff like this.

"B-bastard! What is this! What's going on?" Zero tried to move his arms, his legs, anything—but all it got him was pain and a little smirk from his majesty.

Kaname looked like he was thoroughly enjoying Zero's torment. "I thought I'd grant you you're wish." he pushed Zero's shins against his thighs, pushing his legs up against his chest. Zero felt a draft way down south and started freaking out when Kaname smiled once more, "You've got a nice body, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero felt the blood rise to his face and set up camp. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him.

"W-why are you doing this? I'm a guy…" more pressure surged up and he felt like he was being held under water too long.

Kuran just smiled and let go of his legs, allowing him some much needed breathing room. Zero hoped he had lost interest already but his hopes were thrown from a plane and crushed under a train when his kidnapper picked up a clear phial from the table behind him.

"You look scared," he smile, coming closer again, "Your job is to find out more about me, right? So I'll tell you." A big warm hand came up and covered Zero's mouth. Completely surprised, he inhaled sharply through his nose, not fully realizing Kuran had lifted the phial to so he would take the fumes deep into his system. "We have all the time in the world."

Kaname held it there for a second, letting Zero breathe as much of it in as possible before popping the lid back on. He lifted Zero's chin and they locked eyes. Kuran was saying something but Zero's mind was hazy and all he could think about was how hot he was getting, so the words went over his head. His heart started pounding like crazy he was sure it was going to jump out his chest. He focused on the beat it was making, trying to ignore everything else around him…but that didn't last for very long.

"Where have you gone, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero threw his head back and bit back a cry when a tongue brushed over the ear clasp and warm breathe ghosted over his cheek. He couldn't stop his breathing from running wild as hands mapped out his chest, nails digging into his skin, making his burn with need. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin with every touch, every time this man's hands made him writhe, whenever his breath skipped across his skin.

His mind was clearing up slightly thought because a not a second later he heard a quiet chuckle.

"It's working quite nicely, you're already hard."

"A-ah!" Zero arched back as far as his restraints would let him when a cool hand wrapped around his heated length and started stroking it. He didn't want to feel this, but there was no denying the marvelous wonders that this man's hand was doing to his body. He clenched his eyes, the heat starting to build to crazy heights when he heard Kuran tsk.

"You're not going to come yet."

Zero cried out when something foreign entered his urethra. He struggled against the leather and bucked his hips instinctually in painful pleasure.

"It seems you've never been teased down here before," said Kaname as he worked the catheter deeper. Zero curled in on himself, trying his hardest to keep the embarrassing moans contained, but the need has to escape someway and instantly he found tears falling slowly from his clouded lilac eyes.

Kaname only smirked at his reaction and bent forward to tease Zero's head with his tongue, distracting his captive as he tied another leather strip around the base of his cock to keep the boy from coming too quickly. When he finished he grabbed the strained member with a free hand and looked heatedly at the bound detective. He enjoyed the way Kiryuu's eyes lit up then quickly darkened with heady need as he once again took to tonguing his erection.

"Don't cry, Zero, everything will change in a moment."

Zero didn't believe him, but even if he did, a moment later everything went black and, again, the last thing he saw was that _bastard's_ smirking face.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! The whole first lemon is based off of the scene in chapter 1 of Viewfinder, so I don't own the ideas just the way I've written it. The rest of them, hopefully the train-wheels will come off, I will be basing loosely off chapters in Viewfinder so I feel less like a thief O.o**

**Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer:**_**(Because I feel like this story needs one) I do not own neither Vampire Knight or The Finder Series. They are owned by Matsuri Hino and Amano Yamane, respectively. Please support the official release of both the works.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Loveprize

Chapter 2

**AN: O.o Okay, that was more feedback than I was expecting *cries* you guys make me so happy! Also, before I start writing chapter three, I would like to know if my readers would enjoy a more Finder-plot centered story, or if you would like to see something different come out of this. I've got it planned both ways so just shoot me a review and let me know!**

**Also, I would like to apologize because I know I told many of you that this chapter would be out fairly quickly, but due to circumstances beyond my control…. My laptop broke and it took me a while to retrieve the data… it came out later and shorter than I wanted it to. *cries* Please forgive a silly writer for breaking her most valuable tool...**

* * *

He collapsed onto his bed, face-first, and screamed into his pillow. Frustration had pent up throughout these last few days and since he lived alone on the top floor of a rather private apartment complex, there was no reason he couldn't vent his fury into his innocent pillow. He wrapped his arms around it as he lifted his face, liking how soft it was on his bare arms. The last couple of days had really sucked ass.

First, his shitty run in with that bastard Kuran—which he knew nothing about because his memory was conveniently blank. All he remembered was the bastard drugging him with some shit before he passed out. When he came to, he was in the same alleyway he'd been dragged out of with all of his supplies and gear in the black bag next to him. There were no clues to what had happened, no sore ass, no cuts or rub marks from those damn leather restraints. That was two days ago.

He sighed at the terrible memory and moved onto other frustrating crap in his life.

Yesterday, when went back into his office not too far from his apartment, his best…and worst informant was sitting at his desk, playing solitaire on his computer. Kaito Takamiya and he knew each other when they were children and they had coincidentally gone into the same type of work after high school. He always gave him the best information when it came to his investigations but he was the biggest pain in the ass when it came to personality.

Zero had confronted him about the crap-info and Kaito blew up in his face saying that he just relayed information from his sources. They had gotten into a rather loud fight, unknowingly scaring off all the clients Zero had scheduled for that day which meant he was out a day's worth of pay, sending his mood even further down the drain.

Today might have been the best day, but so many little things went wrong he just couldn't take it.

His informants were being asses about not getting paid on time, clients were bitching about his prices, and work just overall freaking sucked. He sighed, not wanting to think too much about his day.

Figuring he'd wallowed enough for one night, Zero decided he needed to get out of his home and away from work. A smile formed on his face when he thought of that club he had gotten a membership to from one of his clients. That would be the perfect place for him to get away from it all. But first, he definitely needed a shower.

It was only five minutes later that he was standing under the steaming spray, face upwards, loving the way the water pounded away all the grim from his day. It was a nice perk to living in such a nice apartment, high water pressure. As he stood there, mindlessly going through the routine of washing his body, Zero's thoughts wandered. Unfortunately, they got lost in a sea of fleeting memories of a far off dream that he may or may not have had.

He could hear the sound of his body sliding across silk sheets, the touch of powerful hands roaming over his body, the feel of a hot, wet tongue tracing patterns of his lower abs and upper thighs, never once engulfing his aching length in that wonderful heat. He could feel his member grow hard and he groaned. He needed to remedy this situation pronto.

He slid his hand down his midriff slowly, making sure he felt out every crease in his muscles, feeling them contract and expand as his breath sped up. He ventured lower, wrapping his length in as much of his hand as he could. He threw his head back at the feeling, and shifted so he supported almost all of his weight on the cool tile behind him.

There was a pause as he tightened and loosened his grip, but then he moaned as he began pumping. A face flashed through his mind, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on completing so he could get ready to get out of his apartment.

**VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/**

He didn't know why he wanted to go out; this always happened. No matter what he said beforehand, Zero never liked being in crowded places.

The music pounding around him was making it difficult to think let alone hear all the different people trying to talk to him. It was a good thing he didn't want to talk to any of them. In fact, he had chosen this corner seat to pointedly_ avoid_ the obnoxious crowd around him. But no matter what he did, or where he went, there were always people hitting on him, trying to get him to have a drink with them. They would slide into the seat next to him, undress him with their eyes, buy him a drink then try and pull him to the dance floor.

He did the same thing every time, whether it was a woman or another dude—refuse the drink, tell them that he didn't dance then move away without another word. Sometimes he'd get lucky and his friends, whoever he was with that night, would wander over in the nick of time before the other patrons followed him, but tonight they were having too much fun on the floor without him.

Zero glanced over to where the red-head was chatting it up with some of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. The red-brown eyes locked with his own lilac ones and he had to smile. He was seriously glad he had gotten a hold of his friend tonight. He wouldn't have gotten into this club if he hadn't.

He had called his close friend, Shiki, when he got out of the shower. The red-head was always down for a night on the town, even if his disposition indicated differently. Since he worked as a model, he knew a shit ton of people and he could always get into the hottest clubs and bars around the city.

Eager to hang out with Zero, Shiki listed off all the places they could go to have some fun. They decided on the late-night club that Shiki and his modeling colleagues frequented and figured an hour to get ready and meet in front of the entrance. Before he hung up though, he heard Shiki shout to him to put on his birthday present from last year.

He laughed and said to fuck off before he hung up. There was no way he was putting on makeup tonight. Even though Shiki had bought him a whole kit for nights like these, he _completely_ refused to put that female shit all over his face.

Zero sighed as another man made his way over. He had seen this guy watch him for quite some time now. It was obvious what he wanted from the way his eyes slid over his entire body before locking with his eyes. He walked over with a sort of confidence that Zero saw every five minutes. They all thought that with a couple of drinks and some cheap words he'd be all over them.

Maybe he'd actually punch this guy. He smiled and turned towards the bar and away from the man approaching him. Maybe if he completely ignored this one, he'd go away without any trouble. He sipped from his tumbler, eyes down on the counter and felt the man slide in next to him.

"Hey, sweetheart, whatcha drinkin'?"

He saw the ice shift as he put down his drink, not making eye contact at all.

"C'mon, don't be that way." He whined.

Out of his peripheral vision, Zero saw the man reach over. He closed his eyes for a split second and then felt the clammy hand caress his upper arm. God, this guy was feeling him up already. Maybe he should go over to Shiki. Maybe he'd tell his friend he wasn't feeling well and call it a night.

"Hey, why don't I take you upstairs." He grabbed Zero's arm this time, forcing the silver-haired man to focus on him. He whipped his head around, glaring daggers at the guy. He was definitely drunk already, his blue eyes were clouded and unfocused. He had shaggy black hair and a face that looked like it belonged next to Shiki's in a magazine spread.

"There, that's better. Now I can see those pretty eyes of yours."

Zero glared at him, hating the way this guy's voice reminded him of syrup—sticky, sweet, and terrible for you.

"Now, let's go somewhere a little more," his grip on Zero's arm tightened and he felt something sink into his bloodstream, "private." Zero had no clue what was happening as he allowed himself to be pulled up and away from the bar. His body felt sluggish at best, and his mind's processing power seemed to have shut off. He was pulled along the wall furthest the entrance and clubbers, the man's hand never leaving his arm.

"I'm a VIP, see, there's a special room reserved for me upstairs." Zero registered what was happening, but he could do nothing about it. He wanted to pull away, to kick the guy's ass for drugging him and ruining his night, but he could do not a thing as he was escorted into the room. The door closed and a menacing sound of the lock sliding into place had Zero's heart racing. He could hear nothing besides the subtle pound of the bass below them, meaning the room was soundproofed.

He was pulled along, the man's black hair swaying as they walked further into the room. Zero tried to keep his eyes on the asshole in front of him while still taking in all of his surroundings. It was a scarcely decorated room with two doors, the first one that they had come through, and one more directly to his left. It didn't look to have any locks on it, either a good or bad thing depending what happened. He didn't see any furniture that would be used in a typical office setting, but he was fairly certain that he wasn't being offered a job up here.

"Get yourself comfortable here," his hand never leaving his arm, the guy shifted Zero to the front where he promptly fell face-first onto a queen-sized bed. He wanted to get up, wanted to roll over and sprint for either door, but his body still wasn't responding to him. So he lay there, feeling the soft sheets under the exposed parts of his skin, feeling the bed dip under another person's weight and the freeing feeling of the man's hand leave his arm.

His heart started pounding as soon as the chill set in around where the hand once was. Feeling rushed back through his body and he tried each foot and hand before he knew what to do.

Instincts kicked in and his body sprang from the bed only to be tripped as soon as his feet hit the floor. His back hit the carpet and all the air left his lungs in one breath. Black dots danced across his vision before pins and needles set up camp across his body and he felt his control leave him once more.

Zero tried to move his head, to figure out what the hell was going on, but his body responded only with a small twitch in his neck muscles. Soft melodious laughter sounded somewhere behind him, and he wanted to strain his neck to see who it was, but again, only an annoying little muscle spasm.

"It seems you cannot keep yourself out of trouble, little Zero."

If he could have shuddered he would have. He knew that voice; as much as he didn't want to, he still pictured the perfect everything about this man. The burgundy eyes flashed through his mind, as well as the sculpted torso that he mapped out from memory.

"I've never had any drugs in my blood, I wonder how it feels."

Zero narrowed his eyes… or he tried to narrow his eyes—his body was still unresponsive. He wanted to snap a response, but his mouth didn't even twitch this time. _There was definitely something wrong with his body._

"Though I can see these ones are still working quite well."

There was a hand on the small of his back now, tiny amounts of pressure pushing down on his diaphragm, making his harder to breathe. It moved up his spine, pulled his shirt up and exposed his instantly chilled lower back. The movements were slow and calculated…and Zero could feel every pulse through skin and fabric, both of his own accelerated heart and the calm beat from Kuran's.

"You do realize what sort of position you're in here, don't you?"

He felt rather than saw the body shift next to him, warmth spreading through only one side of his body. There was knee-jerk reaction to spit at the man and yell that no shit he knew what sort of position he was in, he wanted to tell him what a mess this was and that the only sensible way to clean it up was for him to leave and never, ever, come back to this club. But he could do neither, he could only inhale and exhale a little quicker as the hand caressing his back moved lower.

His body naturally tensed, he _really_ didn't want a replay of what happened a couple days ago. His natural reaction to this man's presence was flight—Zero could understand that.

Fire ignited in his groin and his body lit up like a light. This was what he couldn't understand; this attraction his body was feeling towards this creature above him.

"Your heart rate is increasing rather rapidly, little Zero." There was breath at his neck and he shuddered. One hand became two as his body was shifted upwards. His back hit the hard chest of Kuran and he moaned when felt a wet muscle taste the sweat off his neck, both smooth hands push up his shirt and map out his torso, his backside sitting uncomfortably on the older man's lap. "I do hope you're not getting worked up over anything."

One of the roaming hands slid lower and lower, keeping discreet as its twin reached Zero's clavicle.

He didn't know when he became the master of his body once more, but the thought was fleeting as his arousal was roughly rubbed against his jeans and he moaned in confused delight. His hands clawed at the caging arms, needing some kind of purchase to anchor him in reality and not get swept up by this man's touches again. Deep vibrations rumbled against his shoulder where Kuran's mouth was now laying marks, and Zero could tell he was slowly losing himself.

"So eager and demanding." his hands were yanked from where they were desperately trying to secure his mind in reality. "I did hope that you wouldn't draw my blood tonight, my pet."

"W…wha—ah!" Zero's muffled moan sounded throughout the room when Kuran unlatched his jeans and pulled his aching flesh from his boxers. His voice was lost in the near-desperate sound that came from his throat and the question was still there…it was just so deep in the corner of his mind that it was, in a sense, forgotten.

Why was this happening again? He didn't understand… he couldn't recall being slipped any drugs that would warrant such lewd reactions from him. He wanted to wrack his memory and find what was doing this to him, but he couldn't seem to find the energy to care.

"Just relax, my pet, and let the sensation take you far, far away." Kuran continued his assault on Zero's most sensitive area with practiced ease. Zero was near writhing on his lap in euphoria, and Kaname drew in the sight with smug satisfaction. Zero's eyes were becoming more and more glazed as Kaname thoroughly pleasured him, paying close attention to the rapidly hardening member in his grip.

"A-ah, Kuran!" Zero arched and groaned with growing need, not caring that his head was laying comfortably in the nook between Kaname's neck and shoulder, his breath pushing the soft hair there in short puffs He didn't care that this man was getting him off despite having 'napped and raped him. All he cared about was the pressure building to an almost uncomfortable degree and who was giving him such mind blowing bliss.

Zero was so close. He could feel the pressure reaching its peak. He thrust his hips in the warmth of Kuran's hand, needing to feel more contact. His back arched more, his muscles growing taut, as he climaxed, warm semen shooting on both men's laps.

His head felt so heavy, he didn't try to move it. He couldn't even if he wanted to though, because his vision was slowly going fading. Confused, he furrowed his brows, and a mumble rolled out of his mouth. There was a soft chuckle in response before he felt his body become weightless.

"_Don't forget the pleasure I've given you tonight, Zero Kiryuu."_

* * *

**AN:** Again, I'm so sorry for the freakishly long delay, but I hope the chapter kept up with everyone's expectations! Also, I'm really gonna try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but finals is only a month away, and I've got to get my ass on the study ball!

Also, make sure you let me know how you want the story to progress either via review or pm! If not, then I'm assuming whatever I can ^^ Love you all *hearts*

**For LuanRina:** Giiiiirl, I can't respond to your review! So here it is: I sooooo beyond agree with you! ACK, there is just something so drool-worthy about an Asami/Kaname mix XD XD It's something I've been thinking about for a suuuuper long time and I'm so happy that its receiving so much love! Thank you for your kind words, as always, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Loveprize

Chapter 3

* * *

"_Don't forget the pleasure I've given you tonight, Zero Kiryuu."_

A small snap then a muttered curse sounded throughout the small office. That perverted bastard was invading his every thoughts and ruining his office supplies! That was the fifth pen he'd snapped in his death grip in the last hour; if this kept up, he was going to have to go buy another pack of pens. He wasn't even using the damn things, he just needed something to fiddle with while he did his digging.

He definitely felt like breaking something bigger than a pen at this point in his investigation though. No matter how much he dug, all that came up was the sickening clean records of all of Kaname Kuran's current holdings and assets. There wasn't even a single speck of dirt on the man's driving records! Zero was seriously considering a mass murder of pens at the moment. Of course, it didn't' help that whenever he felt like he found a breakthrough, another freaking walk-in would knock on his office door.

Maybe he should hire a secretary to handle the walk-ins…

Zero sighed and ran his hands through his unruly silver hair. There was no way he could hire anybody; that would require too much work and social interaction. But then again, he did have a major workload on his plate this month…

"Shit," he glanced at the clock on his computer and swore again for good measure. He definitely had an appointment later today that he wasn't even close to prepared for. The Head of the Police Department had given him a job two days ago and when Zero solved it yesterday, the man had demanded an exchange of information for his pay.

Zero did a quick save of the file he was compiling on Kuran and proceeded to madly search for the hidden documents containing his investigation and findings. The TPD always requested he note the manner of each investigation to make sure there were no mishaps or breeches in any obscure privacy laws that could hinder a potential arrest. Zero made sure to record each person's statements and personal reactions, in both audio and written form; and he never harassed or badgered anybody unnecessarily.

He made a face at the finished file in his hand at how much he hated what he did sometimes. There was a feeling of worthiness in what he did, and he craved that but, sometimes, everything around him felt off, wrong, and unreal. Ever since he was a child, he'd wanted to help people. He thought about so many career paths in that orphanage and none of them ever felt right to him; none of them made him feel like he was accomplishing anything of great importance.

He shook his head, really wanting to smack himself upside the head for being so freaking idiotic. He was doing good things now, helping people find missing people, helping the police catch the bad guys.

And speaking of bad guys…

"_Don't forget…Zero Kiryuu._"

Lavender eyes narrowed and glared at the black bag in his hand. Both times he had the unfortunate luck to run into Kuran, he'd ended up with a devastated pride and a bruised ego. The first time was something he could get over…mostly. Only because there was no memory there besides the initial wake-up. This last time though… Zero's body shivered at the memory. Not only had he given in to the bastard, but he'd done so of his own free will. There had been no drugs in his system, no obnoxious fetish leather to keep him tied down. Only Kaname Kuran and him.

The black bag he had in his hands was a sad, brutal reminder of what happened when he stepped into the unfamiliar, yet completely dangerous, territory owned by the Kuran bastard. No matter who gave him the job, or whatever amount of money they were going to pay him, Zero vowed never to take another job that put him directly in the clutches of that man ever again.

/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/

Zero knew he was contradicting himself the moment he saw the sign. It had only been a couple of hours since his so-called vow and yet here he was in front of that bastard's main business property: Club Zion. It was one of the highest end clubs in the whole district and you had to have a membership card to even be considered allowed in. The place was deserted at this time of day, but in less than two hours it would be bustling with a long-ass line out the front door.

Personally, Zero thought the place to be gaudy and the name was terrible, but he was basically the only person in the whole of Tokyo who thought so.

So the only reason he was here now had to be because of _that_ man. Zero sighed and hitched the black bag further up his shoulder. Despite being terrified of the situations Kuran could drag in him into, Zero held no such fear towards the man himself. In fact, the dominant feeling that came to mind when he thought of the man was curiosity. Ever since he had first seen him that night at the stakeout, Zero's mind had latched onto the thought of such a dangerous and powerful being. The way Kuran held himself, the way that he stood over the rest of the world, wielding such power over people who were none the wiser—Zero was drawn to such a person.

He wanted that kind of power; not to do what that bastard did with it, but to use it for the people he loved. To be able to protect somebody so precious to him he would give his life for them: that was the kind of power he wanted.

So here he was, desperately wanting to learn all that he could about Kaname Kuran, despite having promised himself to not take jobs involving him.

Zero smiled at the thought. He technically wasn't on a job right now, and really, what was the harm in snooping around an empty building for a little while. Exactly, there was none.

Feeling giddy, he took strode towards the club, completely unaware of the two pair of eyes watching his every move.

* * *

"Yes sir, he arrived not ten minutes ago."

"No sir, there isn't anybody with him.

"Of course sir, we'll keep an eye on his movements…

"Yes si…Kaname-sama, in time for the opening."

A tall blonde man put away his phone when his boss hung up, glancing at his cousin/coworker staring at him.

"We're not to take action unless he is still here when the floor employees start arriving."

His blonde haired blue eyed cousin huffed and crossed his arms, glaring out the window to the street the silver haired brat was taking pictures. "What if he tries to break in before then? Can we throw his ass to the curb then?"

The taller of the two sighed and shook his head, "No Hanabusa, Kaname-sama said only when the employees start arriving, not any time before that."

"Damn it all, I really wanted to do some bodily harm this time."

"Talking like that is only going to get you in trouble with Kaname-sama, cousin."

"Oh quiet. And since when do you call Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama, Akatsuki?"

"You know he doesn't like it when we address him too formally."

That seem to calm the shorter of the two cousins and they went back to watching the young man down on the street.

/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/

Zero had circled the building multiple times now, had taken a whole roll of film's worth of pictures and was about to pick the lock on the back door when he heard shuffling behind him. He froze for a split second before turning quickly to see a small woman heading his way. Her head was down but she was clearly heading to the door Zero was currently in front of. He glanced around and found a quick escape before she looked up, unlocked the door, and walked into Zion.

Relief swept over him and he allowed his tense muscles to relax. He could hear his heart beating wildly but it slowed gradually as the adrenaline left his system. Figuring he'd done enough digging for one day, he stood up from his crouch and stretched, hearing a satisfying pop before he shook out his limbs. He reached for the black bag by his feet but stopped when he saw two pairs of shoes standing on the straps.

Lavender eyes glanced upwards to see two faintly familiar faces. The taller one looked bored and, maybe, a little sympathetic. The shorter was smirking down at him as if he were an ant trying to steal this guy's sandwich.

"Kiryuu Zero," the taller of the two spoke, "I suggest you leave the area immediately."

Zero's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat. It didn't matter that he had been about to do just that, now, he desperately wanted to stay.

"And if I decide to stay?" he asked knowing the basic answer that would be given.

As if he were psychic, the shorter and blonder man spoke up, "Then we'll be given leave to kick your sorry ass to the curb."

He was so close to launching up and attacking that asshole before the taller one spoke up once more, leaning down to say softly in his ear, "If you value freedom as much as I suppose you do, I suggest you head home."

_What the hell?_ Zero's eyes grew wide as the man stood and lifted his foot from Zero's bag. When the other man did as well, Zero made the decision.

He grabbed the bag, swung it over his shoulder, turned and walked away. Without casting so much as a glance behind him, Zero found himself on the blocks away while a smug smile on his face. The club opening in exactly one hour and he would be back then to find his way in.

* * *

It was early in the day for Kaname to be awake. It was only twelve o'clock in the afternoon and he desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that if he did then he wouldn't be awake enough to show at Zion tonight. He suppressed a yawn and continued listening to his _friend_ speak about the latest comings and goings of his rival groups.

Kaien Cross was in a very prestigious position and he used his power protecting the general populace from creeps like Kaname. As Head of the TPD, Cross worked hard to keep the streets of his city as safe as he could. He was extremely proud of his work and took pride in bringing in small time and even big time criminals.

The one thing he could not keep clean however was his relationship with the man in front of him. Kaname Kuran secretly ruled over Tokyo and Cross knew and accepted that. There was no dethroning Kaname but he was okay with that as long as their symbiotic affiliation stood firm. Cross would give Kaname information regarding the people who were planning on usurping him, and in return, Kaname kept people like him out of Tokyo and kept his illegal actions completely in the dark.

"Yes Cross, you told this all to me last month." Kaname interrupted not wanting to be there any longer than he had to.

Kaien glared at the yakuza and sighed. He understood why the other was so course and demanding, especially when he worked until the near daylight hours of the morning only to be up again two hours later. "Of course, Kuran-san. Was there something else you wished to discuss before we part ways today?"

Kaname's burgundy eyes glowed with an eerie light before a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Actually there is." Kaname leaned forward from his bored position on the couch.

"Do you know of a young man named Kiryuu Zero?"

He watched as Cross' eyes grew wide and his face lost some of its original color. _An interesting reaction_. But the signs were gone a split second later; Cross' usual expression returned and he tried a weak smile before speaking.

"I do, in fact he was here only hours before you were reporting on the job I requested of him. But beyond that I know him personally; I knew his parents and we were fairly close before they passed ten years ago."

Kaname sat quietly, listening to Cross intently. Seeing this, the policeman continued.

"He works as a private investigator here in the city and has quite the high success rate. I often go to him for assistance on large or difficult cases."

"All this I know, Cross. I've done my digging into the boy's career but beyond that there is nothing. Only records of him growing up in an orphanage until he was eighteen. "

Cross stood quietly for a second, not liking the look Kaname was giving him when speaking of Zero.

"Kuran, if you're planning something—"

"Yes, what is it?" Cross glared once more at being interrupted by the yakuza answering his phone.

"Really? Outside the club?

"Is there anybody with him?

"Perfect, watch him and take note of what he does—and stop that Kain, you know I don't approve of that. I'll be there shortly after opening, make sure he's gone before then."

Kaname terminated the call and stood, figuring he could at least shower before he was needed at Zion. Cross stood as well, prepared to escort the yakuza out before he remembered the main reason for their meeting today.

"Kuran, I have one last thing to tell you."

Silence met his statement and he continued, "_That _man has been looking into Tokyo for a couple weeks now. There is movement in the west and I'm sure that _he_ is behind it."

The office went dead. Not even the analog clock on the wall dared to make a sound. Kaname's whole body was rigid and ready to explode at any moment. He turned his eyes towards the head of the TPD and Cross outwardly flinched.

Kaname's eyes were darkening in rage and Cross desperately wanted leave the room.

"Tell me everything, Cross."

* * *

There was a long-ass line in front of the club, just as Zero had predicted. Any person who flashed a dark blue membership card was let in immediately, others had to wait and hope that they would be allowed in at some point in the night.

Dressed smartly in one of Shiki's modeling suits, Zero walked past the people in line, each and every one of them eyeing him with envy, and flashed a dark blue membership card to the bouncer. The beefy man nodded and sidestepped, allowing him to enter to the club.

Once in, Zero silently thanked Shiki once again for having connections, either direct or obscure, to every club in Tokyo. He decided to do a once through of the ground floor before he would get upstairs somehow.

As he entered the main room, Zero cringed. The place was already full to capacity and there were people clustered in every part of the room. He'd have to be inconspicuous enough to avoid being labeled an outsider, but quick enough to avoid being sighted by either of those two blondes or, god forbid, Kuran himself.

It was going to be a long fucking night.

/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/VL/

It was only by chance that he was in the security room when he saw a flash of silver on the camera-linked television. He followed the boy's movements to the main room where he stopped abruptly, as if in surprise, before quickly moving along the wall towards the single tables and booths.

Kaname sat in the singular chair and continued monitoring Zero's slow and calculated movements across the room. He would stop whenever another patron would engage him in conversation; the majority were women who frequented the club and knew almost every member. He saw their genuine surprise at seeing a new, and quite young, face among the elite of Zion.

He could see the stress building in the boy's body as he was stopped for the sixth time along the same wall. Kaname smirked as Zero discreetly looked around for cameras or any sign of him making an appearance. The boy certainly knew his way around the game of espionage, but there was not a person alive that could best Kaname at his own game.

After Zero made his way across the entirety of the room, Kaname decided he would make a move.

He flipped out his phone and dialed Kain's number.

"He's at table seventeen. Bring him to my office."

* * *

Zero found his way around the entire room in the time it would normally take him to walk around the whole freaking city. The damn women who, apparently, knew every damn face that had ever been in the club kept stopping him and interrogating him about his life. This last one who stopped him had been fairly pretty as far as older women went and she had asked him how he'd managed to land a membership card to such a high society joint at such a young age. Fed up with having to spout some lie every time, he had said the first thing that had popped into his mind: I know the owner.

Sufficiently to say, the women dropped her glass and stared at him in awestruck amazement. He had smiled back and told her that he was going to be meeting somebody soon and managed to leave and finish his round without any more interruptions. As he arrived back at the table he'd initially sat at, the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand at attention. He didn't turn around, fearing what, or more accurately who, he would see staring at him.

So he forced his rigid body to relax and he sat down with his back facing whoever and he ordered a drink. The feeling didn't leave even when his simple cocktail was placed in front of him and he paid on Shiki's membership card. Zero was still nervous about who it was that was watching him, so he nursed his drink slowly, letting the alcohol reach his bloodstream before he took another drink.

The glass was only a few sips away from being empty before Zero felt a tap on his shoulder. His body once more snapped taut as the faux security he felt while drinking was washed away. He didn't turn around so he was only mildly surprised when he felt a puff of warm breath at his ear.

"You obviously do not treasure your freedom as much as I originally suspected." Zero's heart rate jumped at the voice and, despite prior suspicions, he had been _desperately_ hoping for some random pervert. "Do not make a scene or there will be consequences."

His ear felt cold as the man straightened behind him and Zero finally turned to look the tall blonde in the strange amber eyes. "Follow me and do not try to run," he started walking and Zero hesitated to follow, but a quick look around told him that even if he didn't trail along, he would end up wherever anyway.

The walked in silence, though it was filled with the sounds of music, dancers, and the lull of patrons chatting away, not one word was exchanged. Zero knew where they were going and he had a pretty damn good idea about who and why, so there was no need to ask any questions. His escort probably thought the same thing as his lips were figuratively sealed as well.

Upstairs, they stopped in front of the door that would lead to Zero's least favorite person; the blonde knocked twice and only when a curt reply was sounded did he open it to let Zero inside.

Kaname was sitting behind his desk, his cell pressed to his ear by use of his shoulder because both his hands were occupied with skimming documents in front of him. Zero's own personal image of Kuran was conflicting strongly with the clean business man in front of him. He didn't know who the person on the other side of the phone was, but Zero doubted they knew anything of Kuran's darker dealings.

The tall blonde that had brought him up closed the door behind him leaving him completely and utterly alone with Kaname Kuran once more.

Adrenaline started pumping through his body as memories of their past encounters were brought to the forefront of his mind. Lavender eyes followed the older man's movements, picturing the muscled torso and limbs hiding beneath the fancy suit.

Zero mentally kicked himself for being such a damn school girl. Sure, he could appreciate when another man was attractive, but that did_ not _mean that _he_ was attracted to them. There was no way there was anything besides mutual dislike and maybe hatred between them. In favor of being less female, he decided to cross his arms and scowl at the man who, for all intents and purposes, was ignoring his very presence.

He didn't know how long he stood there, awkwardly hovering in the doorway, but by the time Kuran was hanging up, Zero had shifted his feet multiple times, counted the number of ways he could escape the room if there weren't guards posted everywhere, and identified the number of items that could easily be turned into weapons if there was a chance for a skirmish. He highly doubted that Kuran-bastard would allow him near anything that could be a deadly weapon or that he would even permit Zero that kind of freedom now that his full attention was focusing on him.

As soon as the thought formed, burning burgundy eyes met his own lavender ones and Kuran closed the distance between them with two strides. Zero felt his head lower from the intense gaze only to be forced up in Kuran's tight grip.

"Has your nose led you so astray that you would wander blindly into enemy territory, little Zero?"

Zero couldn't speak with the way that Kuran was staring straight into his mind. He knew for sure he would stutter and have no full control over his words. But when the tantalizing mouth only a few inches below his eyes cracked a smirk, there was no way Zero was going to stay quiet and subdued.

"As if, you sadistic son of a bi—"

Kuran's mouth closed over his own, effectively cutting off his profanity. Their tongues battled for dominance, Kuran's inevitably winning, and the kiss deepened. Zero felt his lungs scream at the eventual lack of oxygen and Kuran slowly pulled away, his eyes never leaving Zero's lavender ones.

"There isn't an need to deny the pull that draws you to me." Kuran occupied his hands by clasping at Zero's left and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing each finger individually. "I can see it in the way your eyes darken in pleasure at my touch," Zero closed his eyes at the moist warmth that closed over his fingers and he knew his face was blushing like mad. The pervert was actually sucking on his fingers and he was actually responding to his actions. The more he focused on the feeling of Kuran's tongue playing with each of his fingers, the more Zero felt his blood drain south to his quickly arousing member.

He felt Kuran's free hand press deftly to the bulge growing at the front of his slacks and his eyes snapped open, his glare failing miserably. Dark burgundy eyes never wavered from his, watching his every reaction and response. Zero arched slightly when more pressure was added to his arousal, a moan slipping past his lips before he tried once more to show his displeasure at being played this way.

"Don't think yourself all high and might, Kuran. I will not play this game of yours."

Zero shrunk against the wall as his adversary's face drew close to his own. "That is exactly why I enjoy our games so much, my cute Zero-kun."

When the yakuza's lips touched his own once more, he knew there would be no escape for him tonight. Those skillful lips moved hungrily against his own, one hand tangling slightly in Zero's silver hair the other pulling them both away from the door and towards the couch in the corner. Thoughts of protest fled from his mind when their kiss deepened and Kuran explored his mouth with his tongue, occasionally pulling his into action.

His borrowed suit jacket was tugged unceremoniously off his torso when their lips parted for air. Zero was pulled close to Kuran's body and he threw his head back when those skilled lips latched onto his neck, alternating between kissing, biting and sucking on the skin there. Shivers ran up and down his spine as the rest of his torso was exposed, his white button down fluttered softly to the floor behind him.

They were moving again and Kuran flipped their positions, guiding Zero only a few feet before he felt his heels hit the couch. He tumbled onto the plush with a slight yelp which had Kuran chucking as he towered over him. There was tension circling them as the older man removed his suit jacket and tie, his eyes locked on Zero's face and he was torn between looking away and leaning back up to help remove Kuran's clothing. He didn't have to choose though because Kuran placed both of his trembling hands in one of his own and proceeded to bind them with the tie had had just removed.

There was no time for protest as both the button and zipper of his slacks were undone and his pants and boxers whipped off in one fluid motion. He groaned as cool air hit his full erection and his body arched slightly unconsciously needed any sort of feeling. A shout of bliss escaped his traitorous mouth when Kuran's skilled hands wrapped around his shaft and pleasured him fully.

Kuran shifted them both, his hand never fully leaving Zero's aching arousal. Zero found himself sitting halfway on the older man's lap, his head situated on the back of the couch; hot breath ghosted over his exposed throat and he moaned in anticipation. Kuran's mouth latched onto his neck again, his lips working hungrily against the skin making Zero's back arch and his neck to strain further back, further flaunting the muscles there.

"Shit!"

Zero had no idea how he got to sitting on the couch by himself only seconds later. His mind was hazy with unreleased pleasure and he groaned in distress before glancing around for the bastard who left him in this state.

The room had gotten darker in the short amount of time their activities had taken place and Zero had trouble making out any sort of object let alone a person. Moving too much was painful so he tried twisting his body only to be forced back around.

"Wh—"

"Sleep, Zero."

What little he could see quickly became dark and Zero blacked out with questions running rampant though his mind.

* * *

Kaname rid Zero of his problem completely before dressing the young man back in his slightly ruffled suit. He admired the adorable looks that cross his features while he slept and allowed himself two kisses which quickly turned to three, then four before he forced himself away.

He sighed, knowing he must look absolutely awful; it was fine though because it was reflecting exactly how he felt at the moment. He hadn't planned on seeing Zero tonight and bringing the younger man into his office, where the air was sure to get hazy and saturated with the scent of their arousal had _not _been the most insightful thing he'd ever done. His eyes rolled over Zero's form once more, taking the picture fully in, his gaze lingering on the boys lips and, oddly, his hands.

There was a fleeting thought about what the hands could do to him, but he shoved it aside in favor of looking closely at how he was going to explain what happened to Zero, who was already stirring from his sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I dreaded writing it! My original plan was to have it be a filler-y chapter that ended almost exactly chapter 8 in the manga, which cracks me up every single time I read it by the way XD Instead, this plotful chapter popped up out of NOWHERE and killed the filler with a battle ax to the face! Also, I'm learning that any type of citrus gives me headaches and hardcore writer's block *sigh* There is nothing more baneful at the moment that these limes that start off as lemons than transform sort of randomly, not even my single final exam and single final paper… **

**Anyway, there's my rant of the day, and don't forget to let me know if you want more VK or more VF! There's an overwhelming majority for more VK so if that's not what you want let me know and I'll throw in more VF! **


End file.
